Sweet frosting
by MidnightMemory
Summary: This is a short one shot fanfic about if Jack and Elsa went to school


The day was bright and cold but I barely noticed as I pulled my white blonde hair out of my face and into a bun, most people struggle to do things with gloves on, but after 10 years of wearing gloves constantly, you get used to it. I walked quickly eager not to be late and as I turned the last corner I found my way blocked by a tall body. He had his back to me and was paying no attention to what was going on around him his bright blue earphones showed sharply against his pale skin and matched his eyes. Jack. I reached up and tapped him on the shoulder he turned around looking startled.

"Excuse me." I said still trying to dodge passed him.

"Oh sorry." He muttered stepping aside so that I could pass. As I moved in front of him I noticed how similar we looked, both of us had pale almost white skin, blue eyes and white hair. But we're not related although most of the school think he's my twin I think he's irritating beyond all belief. I kept my step brisk but I soon found him walking by my side.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking right at him.

"Yeah," he said. "You want to grab a coffee this weekend?" my eyes widened and I laughed.

"Yeah." I said sarcastically. "You can pick me up at 8." He looked taken aback and I realised he hadn't been joking.

"Wait, that wasn't a joke? You actually think that after you stole from my friend and then beat up some kid in our year that I would ever be interested in you?" he looked guilty.

"You wouldn't hate me for either of those things if you knew why." He mumbled but I was not going to be guilt tripped into going on a date with him.

"Leave me alone Frost you had your chance with me and you blew it by asking me out then standing me up. When are you going to accept that I moved on and now it's your turn" I snapped and went to sweep away from him dramatically but I felt him grab my hand to my horror I felt my glove slide from my fingers. I swung round to see him holding the glove in his hand smirking, we were stood in the main corridor of the school building now and there were a few people watching what was happening.

"Give me my glove." I said trying to stay calm.

"You haven't moved on from me, you still love me." he said matching my calm voice.

"Get real!" I snarled. "You're so vain that you can't see the truth even when it's right in front of you." I tried to step closer to grab the glove but he danced backwards out of my reach.

"You wouldn't hate me for standing you up if you knew why!" he said losing his calm.

"Yeah but you never told me so how can you know that? Now give me my glove!" I spat furiously but hoping that the temperature in the room wasn't going down.

"Okay." Said Jack with a grin. "You can have your glove back but it comes at a price." He was smirking and I wanted to punch him.

"The price is a kiss. One kiss for one glove. I think that's fair don't you?" he grinned at me and I lunged forward grabbing his arm. I was horrified to find that my palm was burning cold but when it connected with his wrist we both just stared at it. He didn't leap away with ice covering his arm he just stood there and smiled.

"How long have you been hiding this?" he whispered bringing his face closer to mine. Suddenly I let go of his arm and the whole corridor exploded with shards of ice flying everywhere and a snowstorm obliterating my vision. Luckily the bell had gone not long before so the corridor had been empty of anyone but me and Jack. I slid to the floor hoping against hope that this hadn't happened.

"Hey," he said in a gentle voice I had never heard before. "It's okay. I can do that too." I looked at him as he sat on the floor next to me, he held his hand out and twirled it creating a delicate flower made entirely of ice. He looked right at me and I leaned closer until our lips touched and as they did I felt warm for the first time in my life I understood what being warm felt like. I had been kissed before but it had never made me want more and it had never made me feel warm. When we pulled away I realised that the corridor had thawed.

"I've never been able to get rid of the ice." I whispered and as we stood up I kissed him again my arms around his neck and his hands on my waist. As I leaned against him I felt something warm hit my arm and pulling away to look up I laughed as I saw what I'd done.

It was snowing outside but that wasn't what I had felt on my arm. I was making it snow inside too.


End file.
